Quidditch Stuff,
by little blue fud
Summary: Just Quidditch Stuff, you know teams,fouls, moves and stuff like that


The Teams  
  
Appleby Arrows-  
  
This Northern English team was founded in 1612. Its robes are pale blue, emblazoned with a silver arrow. Arrow fans will agree that their tams most glorious hour was their 1932 defeat of the team who were then the European champions, the Vratsa Vultures, in a match that lasted sixteen days in conditions of dense fog and rain. The club supporters' old practice of shooting arrows into the air from their wands every time their Chasers scored was banned by the Department of Magical Games and Sports in 1894, when one of these weapons pierced the referee Nugent Potts through the nose. There is traditionally fierce rivalry between the Arrows and the Wimbourn Wasps. Balleycatle Bats-  
  
Northern Irelands most celebrated Quidditch team has won the Quidditch League a total of twenty-seven times to date, making it the second most successful in the Leagues history. The Bats wear black robes with a scarlet bat across the chest. Their famous mascot is Barny the Fruitbat is also well know as the bat featured in Butterbeer advertisements (Barny says: I'm just batty about Butterbeer) Caerphilly Catapults-  
  
The Welsh Catapults, formed in 1402, wear vertically striped robes of light green and scarlet. Their distinguished club history includes eight League wins and a famous triumph in the European cup final of 1956 when they defeated the Norwegian Karasjok Kites. The tragic demise of their most famous player, 'Dangerous Dai' Llewellyn, who was eaten by a Chimaera whilst on holiday in Myonos, Greece, resulted in a day of mourning for all Welsh witches and Wizards. The Dangerous Dai Commemortive Medal is now awarded at the end of each season to the league player who has taken the most exciting and foolhardy risk during a game. Chudley Cannons-  
  
The Chudley Canons' glory days may be considered by many to be over, but their devoted fans live in hope of a renaissance. The cannons have won the league twenty-one times, but the last time they did was in 1892 and their performance over the last century has been lacklustre. The Chudley Cannons were robes of bright orange emblazon with a speeding cannon ball and a double 'C' in black. The club motto was changed in 1972 from ' We shall conquer' to 'Lets all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best'.  
  
Falmouth Falcons-  
  
The Falcons wear dark-grey and whit robes with a falcon-head emblem across the chest. The Falcons are known for hard play, a reputation consolidated by their world-famous Beaters, Kevin and Karlroadmoor who played for the club from 1958 to 1969 and whose antics resulted in no fewer than fourteen suspensions from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Club motto: 'Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads'. Holyhead Harpies-  
  
The Holyhead Harpies is a very old Welsh Club (founded in 1203) unique among Quidditch teams around the World because it has only ever hired witches. Harpy robes are dark green with a golden talon upon the chest. The Harpies defeat of the Heidelberg Harriors in 1953 is widely agreed to have been on of the finest Quidditch games ever seen. Fought over a seven day period, the game was brought to an end by a spectacular Snitch capture by the Harpy Seeker Glynnis Griffiths. The Harriers Captain Rudolf Brand famously dismounted from his broom at the end of the match and proposed marriage to his opposite number, Gwendolyn Morgan, who concussed him with her Cleansweep Five. Kenmare Kestrels-  
  
This Irish side was founded in 1291 and is popular world-wide for the spirited displays of leprechaun mascots and accomplished harp playing of their supporters. The Kestrels wear emeraled-green robes with two yellow 'K's back to back on the chest. Darren O' Hare, Kestrel Keeper 1047-60, captained the Irish National Team three times and is credited with the invention of the Chaser Hawks head Attacking Formation. Montrose Magpies-  
  
The Magpies are the most successful team in the history of the British and Irish League, which they have won thirty-two times. Twice European Champions the Magpies have fans across the Globe. Their outstanding players include Seeker Eunice Murray (died 1942), who once petitioned for a faster Snitch because this is just too easy', and Hamish MacFarlan (Captain 1957- 68 who followed his successful Quidditch career with an equally illustrated period as Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. The Magpies wear black and white robes with one magpie on the chest and another on the back. Pride of Portree-  
  
This team comes from the Isle of Skye, where it was founded in 1292. The 'Prides', as they are known to their fans, wear deep-purple robes with a gold star on the chest. Their most famous Chaser, Catriona McCormack, captained the team to two league wins in the 1960s and played for Scotland thirty-six times. Her daughter Meaghan currently plays Keeper for the team. (Her son Kirley is lead guitarist with the popular wizarding band The Weird Sisters.) Puddlemere United-  
  
Founded in 1163, Pubblemere United is the oldest team in the league. Puddlemere has twenty-two League title wins and two European triumphs to its credit. Its team anthem 'Beat back those Bludgers Boys, and Chuck that Quaffle Over Here' has recorded by the singing sorceress Celestina Warbeck to raise funds for St Mungos Hospital Maladies and Injuries. Puddlemere players were navy-blue robes bearing the club emblem of two crossed golden bulrushes. Tutshill Tornados-  
  
The Tornados wear sky-blue robes with a double 'T' in dark blue on the chest and back. Founded in 1520 the Tornados enjoyed their greatest period of success in the early twentieth century when, Captained by Seeker Roderick Plumton, they won the league cup five times in a row, a British and Irish record. Roderik Plumton played Seeker for England twenty-two times and holds the British Record for fastest capture of a Snitch during a game (three and a half seconds, against Caerphilly Catapults, 1921) Wigtown Wanderers-  
  
This borders club was founded in 1422 by seven offspring of a wizarding butcher named Walter Parkin. The four brothers and three sisters were by all accounts a formible team who rarely lost a match, partly, it is said, because of the intimidating felt by Walter standing on the sidelines with a wand in one hand and a meat clover in the other. A Parkin decedent has often been found of the Wigtown team over the centuries and in tribute to their origins, the players wear blood-red robes with a silver meat clover upon the chest. Wimbourne Wasps-  
  
The Wimbourne Wasps where horizontally striped robes of yellow and black with a wasp upon their chests. Founded in 1312, the Wasps have been eight times league winners and twice semi-finalists in the European Cup. They are alleged to have taken their name from a nasty incident which occurred during a match against the Appleby Arrows in the mid-seventeen Century, when a Beater flying past a tree noticed a wasps nest amongst the branches and battered it towards the Arrows Seeker, who was so badly stung that he had to retire from the game. Wimbourne won and thereafter adopted the wasp as their lucky emblem. Wasp fans (also know as 'stingers') traditionally buzz loudly to distract opposing Chasers when they are taking penalties. Moves  
  
Beater Moves  
  
Bludger Backbeat: A move by which the Beater strikes the bludge a backhanded club swing, sending it behind him or her, rather than in front. Difficult to bring off with precision but excellent for confusing opponents.  
  
Dobblebeater Defence: Both Beaters hit a bludger at the same time for extra power, resulting in a Bludger attack of greater severity.  
  
Keeper Moves  
  
Double Eight Loop: A Keeper defence, usually employed against penalty takers, whereby the Keeper swerves around all three goal hoops at high speed to block the Quaffle.  
  
Starfish and Stick: The Keeper holds the broom horizontally with one hand and one foot curled around the handle, while keeping all linbs outstretched.  
  
Chaser Moves  
  
Hawkshead Attacking Formation: Chasers form an arrowhead pattern and fly together towards the gaol posts. Highly intimidating to opposing teams and effective in forcing the other players aside.  
  
Woollongong Shimmy: Perfected by the Australian Woollongong Warriors, this is a high-speed zigzagging movement intended to off opposing Chasers.  
  
Reverse Pass: A Chaser throws the Quaffle over one shoulder to a team member. Accuracy is difficult.  
  
Parkin's Pincer: So named for the original members of the Wigtown Wanderers, who are reputed to have invented this move. Two Chasers, close in on an opposing Chaser and either side, while the third flies headlong towards him  
  
or her.  
  
Porskoff Ploy: The Chaser carries the Quaffle upwards, leading opposing Chasers to belive that he or she is trying to escape them to score, but then throws the Quaffle downwards to a fellow Chaser waiting to catch it. Named after the Russian Chaser Petrova Porskoff.  
  
Seeker Moves  
  
Wronski Feint: The Seeker hurtles towards the ground pretending to have seen the Snitch far below, but pulls out of the dive just before hitting the pitch. Intended to make the opposing Seeker copy him and crash. named after the Polish Seeker Josef Wronski.  
  
Plumpton Pass: A seemingly careless swerve that scoops the Snitch up one's sleeve. Named after Roderick Plumpton, Tutshill Tornado Seeker, who employed the move in his record breaking Snitch catch of 1921. Although many critics have alleged that this was an accident, Plumpton maintained until his death that he had meant to do it.  
  
Miscellaneous Moves  
  
Sloth Grip Roll: Hanging upside down off the broom, gripping tightly with hands an feet to avoid a Bludger.  
  
Translyvanian Tackle: First seen at the World Cup of 1473, this is a fake punch aimed at the nose. As long as contact is not made, the move is not illegal, though it is difficult to pull off when both parties are on speeding broomsticks. Fouls  
  
Blagging - All Players: Seizing opponent's broom tail to slow or hider.  
  
Blatching - All Players: Flying with intent to collide.  
  
Blurting - All Players: Locking broom handles with a view to steering opponent off course.  
  
Bumphing - Beaters Only: Hitting Bludger towards crowd, necessitating a halt of the game as officials rush to protect bystanders. Sometimes used by unscrupulous players to  
  
prevent an opposing Chaser scoring.  
  
Cobbing - All Players: Excessive use of elbows towards opponents.  
  
Flacking - Keepers Only: Sticking any portion of anatomy through goal hoop to push Quaffle out. The Keeper is supposed to block the goal hoop from the front rather then the rear.  
  
Haversacking - Chasers only: Hand still on Quaffle as it goes through goal hoop (Quaffle must be thrown).  
  
Quaffle-pocking - Chasers only: Tampering with Quaffle e.g. puncturing it so that it falls more quickly or zig-zag.  
  
Snitchnip - All Players But Seekers: Any player other than Seeker touching or catching the Golden Snitch.  
  
Stooging - Chasers only: More than one Chaser entering the scoring area [pic] 


End file.
